Gracias Madre Naturaleza
by blue kirito
Summary: ¿Puede existir algo más intenso que la perfecta felicidad?


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias Madre Naturaleza.**

 **.**

 **¿Puede existir algo más intenso que la perfecta felicidad?**

 **Alibaba x Aladdin**

 **.**

Encontrar a esa persona especial, a la que estás destinado es difícil, que te corresponda lo es aún más pero, a veces los milagros ocurren. Aparece ante él la perfección hecha niño. Se llama Aladdin y le sonrió en el parque, con tanta sencillez robó su corazón, tocó su alma. Pasear tomados de la mano, comer helado, decir tonterías y sonrojarse por cualquier cosa se convirtió en algo común. Alibaba descubrió que estar enamorado duele, es un sentimiento tan increíble y enorme que no le cabe en el pecho. De vez en cuando se tira en la cama de su habitación para observar la lámpara, para desviar la atención de su mente pero esta vuelve al mismo lugar.

\- Aladdin...

Se pone colorado, lo ama tanto. Cierra los ojos y por un segundo escucha su adorable voz diciendo su siempre animado: "Alibaba-kun". Su pequeño novio es el único que emplea ese honorífico para referirse a él, es decir es como un apodo único y secreto que sólo existe entre ellos. Se abraza a si mismo, gira sobre el colchón, cae y ríe. ¿Es normal experimentar tanta felicidad? Aladdin comprende todas y cada una de las palabras que escapan de sus labios, también las que no. Apoya sus manitas en los hombros ajenos cada que se necesita consuelo o apoyo. Corresponde las caricias con dulzura y atesora los cientos de besos que se han dado. En la memoria guarda cada conversación por inútil que parezca y ha tocado las hebras doradas con delicadeza, poniendo atención individual a cada cabello.

\- Aladdin es tan especial.

Lo sabe, ¿quién no? Pero de todas las opciones que pudo escoger, de las hermosas chicas que le declararon su amor le eligió a él. Alibaba no es tan valiente como Sinbad, divertido como Kouha, confiable como Kouen, inocente como Kougyoku pero aún así fué a él.

\- Aún no me creo tanta suerte.

Ese ángel de ojos zafiro, aquel que hipnotiza con una mirada, con su agradable voz, incluso con el tierno movimiento de su trasero cada que camina. ¡Por dios santo hasta sus pisaditas son de infarto! ¡¿Quién le otorgaría tantas virtudes?! Sheba y Solomon son estupendos pero Aladdin, simplemente es harina de otro costal.

\- ¡Te amo!

Se levanta del suelo, corre a la ventana y grita a todo pulmón.

\- ¡Te amo!

\- ¡Jódete pervertido!

Bien, no esperaba que Judal fuese pasando pero aún si le insultó le ignoró rápidamente, para nadie es secreto el destinatario de aquellas palabras. ¿Puede alguien morir de amor? Ha escuchado que cuando se pierde es terrible e incluso se puede abandonar la vida ya sea por voluntad o no pero... ¿Aplica si lo posees? Aladdin es dueño de todo cuanto significa y aún así sospecha que no es suficiente. Lo adora a tal punto que a veces es difícil respirar, pensar, existir. ¿Es normal?

Llaman a su puerta, abre y justo como sospechaba.

\- Hola Alibaba-kun...

Solo con eso pone su mundo de cabeza, besa su frente, este se ruboriza. Es demasiado, imposible de soportar. Lo toma de la muñeca y recuesta en la cama, le acorrala al poner las manos a los costados de la cabeza. El sonrojado niño está confundido, toca sus labios con los propios y sonríe.

\- Aladdin, no puedo contenerme.

El agudo infante comprendió como siempre. Se sobrecoge y tiembla.

\- A-Alibaba-kun...

\- ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo? Ansío ser uno contigo, permíteme guiarte.

Olfateó el cálido cuello, una onda de felicidad recorrió a la víctima que emitió un quejido encantador, que pasa los brazos por la nuca del contrario y le atrae hacía si.

\- ¿Sabes lo mucho que lo hago yo?

El maduro jugueteo inició entre ellos, distintos caminos fueron trazados en la piel, el dulce aroma de su pareja impregno cada sentido de Alibaba, la ropa del mayor y las prendas pequeñas fueron retiradas con elegancia. La piel se presentó y reconoció de inmediato. Aladdin alcanzó las estrellas, Alibaba voló por el cielo. Ni las nubes tienen tan grata textura, ni el fuego quema así. Se entregaron en cuerpo y alma, se fundieron en una sola entidad. El agotado niño se queda dormido en brazos del único hombre en el que cree ciegamente y este besa su hombro suavemente deseando que aquel instante dure para siempre.

¿Puede la alegría máxima convertirse en algo más? ¿Inalcanzable y sublime tanto así que ningún ser humano pueda tocarlo? Alibaba lo descubrió unos tres meses más tarde, cuando un mareo atacó a su novio. Era una sorpresa para esta noche, le dijo y sonrió.

\- Alibaba-kun estoy esperando un bebé, a nuestro hijo.

Vaya que todo lo vió en tonos pastel, recuerda haberle estrujado y besado como nunca, incluso su pancita con lo que le hizo sonrojar.

\- ¡Me haces feliz, tanto, mucho!

Sus labios le devoraron con total respeto.

A partir de entonces los cuidados hacía Aladdin se duplicaron, triplicaron, alcanzaron niveles insospechados. Esa pancita era cada día más redonda y la sonrisa en el rostro de ambos más amplia, tendrían que alquilar una habitación para el seguramente inflamado corazón de los dos debido al orgullo y tanta plenitud.

El día del parto llegó, Aladdin pujó con toda su fuerza, para preservar la salud de cada joya en su interior. Un bebé salió, dos, tres, cuatro, diez, quince...

\- ¡Ah!

El de ojos zafiro quedó exhausto al sacar al último, su inocente cuerpo se haya recubierto por una película de sudor. Alibaba le limpia con una toalla mientras besa sus labios completamente agradecido. Responsabilizarse por cerca de cien hijos no es fácil, buscar nombre tampoco porque cada uno debe tener un significado acorde y van por la mitad pero, sabe que si está con Aladdin es capaz de todo. Además era algo que imaginaba, la vida de los caballitos de mar no es sencilla pero no hay nada mejor. Gracias Madre Naturaleza porque brindas a alguien que no pertenece al género femenino la habilidad de procrear.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 ***O* por fin! POR FIN ME SALIÓ UN ALIALA LLENO DE MIEL Y AZÚCAR! Ah, bueno quizá no tanto por el seguramente doloroso parto de chiquito bebé, que a pesar de ser caballitos de mar se ven como humanos, no lo imagino de otra forma XD. Oh gracias hipocampos por existir y regalarme la inspiración para esto! Viva magi por siempre! Hasta otra compañeros de vicio! :).**


End file.
